


Padawan's Folly

by captaindominoes



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindominoes/pseuds/captaindominoes
Summary: Obi-Wan has learned more about himself and the galaxy around him in the past few months on Mandalore than he did in all the years he spent meditating and ruminating on Jedi teachings. Little does he know, his Master is not as oblivious to this change as he may seem.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 179





	Padawan's Folly

The sun was still low in the sky as Obi-Wan Kenobi darted through the quiet underbrush, making his way back to camp as silently and stealthily as he could. Like most Jedi, Qui-Gon typically rose early to meditate and prepare for the day, but Obi-Wan hoped to make it back to his tent before his Master realized he had even left. It had been a daring operation from the beginning, and to come back so late? Obi-Wan had tried to leave earlier, but something, or _someone,_ had tempted him to steal just a little more time away.

Obi-Wan’s hand was on the flap of his tent when he heard rustling behind him. Quickly, Obi-Wan ducked inside, but the voice of his Master halted him before he was even halfway through. 

“Obi-Wan, you’re up rather early.”

Busted.

A tiny sigh escaped Obi-Wan as he climbed back out of his tent and stood, eyes wide and innocent, in front of Qui-Gon. “As you taught me, Master. Morning meditation clears the mind and prepares the body.”

“That it does.” Qui-Gon’s placid expression was unreadable. Obi-Wan kept his mind as clear as possible, hoping to conceal his true intentions. If he hadn’t been caught already, he didn’t want to damn himself by accidentally projecting guilt into the Force. 

After a long moment of silence passed between them, Qui-Gon finally inclined his head in Obi-Wan’s direction and set about making a small fire for them. “I hope you’ll join me for breakfast since you’ve already finished your meditations.”

“Yes, Master.” 

Obediently, Obi-Wan fetched their supplies from his tent and portioned out morning rations. Living hand to mouth as they did, they were conservative with what they had. Obi-Wan had already tightened his belt more than once since he and Qui-Gon had begun their mission on Mandalore several months earlier. 

The fire was a welcome reprieve from the cool morning air. A chill had seeped into Obi-Wan’s bones as he made his way through the forest that night, several miles each way, but it had been worth it. Warmth rose to Obi-Wan’s cheeks that had nothing to do with the fire when he thought of what he had been doing just a few hours prior. Despite the anxiety and shame that came from sneaking out and lying to Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan was already planning another excursion. He was a young man, after all; he could hardly be blamed for having some temptations, and anyway, he was nearly a model Padawan in every other way. 

“Obi-Wan, there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.”

The dreamy image of Obi-Wan’s particular temptation vanished from his mind when Qui-Gon spoke. Familiar guilt pooled in his gut, but he pushed it away hastily. There was no way Qui-Gon could possibly know what he was thinking about. He wasn’t a mind reader. At least, Obi-Wan didn’t think he was.

“What is it, Master?”

Qui-Gon turned to better face him, and Obi-Wan did the same, sensing what his Master was about to say was very important. “You’re a young man now, Obi-Wan. I trust you to make your own decisions. All I can do is guide you to the best of my ability and implore you to seek out wisdom in the Force when you need direction I cannot give.”

A puzzled looked came over Obi-Wan’s face. Qui-Gon had a tendency to speak in riddles, but even this was out of place. “I don’t understand, Master.”

“You’re very intelligent. I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Qui-Gon’s eyes were sparkling in the way they always did when he knew something Obi-Wan didn’t. It set him on edge immediately. “I was once a young man as well. I know what urges and desires come along with that.”

“Master.” Obi-Wan swallowed quickly, eyes darting around the thicket that surrounded them. Did Qui-Gon know? How could he possibly? Obi-Wan had taken every precaution, even going so far as to wait until he was sure Qui-Gon had finished his nightly meditations before attempting to leave their camp. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Pleasures of the flesh are not expressly forbidden within the Code,” Qui-Gon said bluntly. Despite Obi-Wan’s horrified expression, he pressed on. Obi-Wan knew his Master well enough that he could sense the barely-contained mirth dancing underneath Qui-Gon’s calm demeanor. “This is speaking purely in the hypothetical, of course, but if a Padawan of mine were to indulge in such desires, I would simply ask that he did so in a safe and responsible manner.”

Mortification washed over Obi-Wan, and he scrunched down as far as he could in a sitting position. Maybe it had been foolish of him to think Qui-Gon was completely oblivious to his nighttime activities. Even so, Obi-Wan expected admonishment and swift punishment if Qui-Gon ever found out. This was a hundred times worse.

“Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan muttered meekly, staring down into his lap so he wouldn’t have to look Qui-Gon in the eye. If he had, he was sure his soul would have shriveled up and died in that very moment. 

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, Obi-Wan. It’s perfectly natural to seek connections with others, whether that be intellectually, emotionally, or physically,” Qui-Gon continued. Obi-Wan was suddenly wishing he had fallen and cracked open his skull earlier in the night when he had tripped over a tree root on his way back to camp. Maybe he had, and now he was hallucinating this conversation. If only. Qui-Gon was still talking. Obi-Wan had the urge to cover his ears with his hands, but the only thing that could possibly make this situation worse was if Obi-Wan acknowledged how embarrassed he was. 

“Physical relationships with others can actually strengthen your bond to the Force. It’s true that you must be wary of attachment, but I’ve never found that to be an issue in my own experience.”

 _His own experience?_ Maker, Obi-Wan had never wanted to think about something less in his entire life. 

“And if you have questions, it’s always wise to seek out those who may have more knowledge than you,” Qui-Gon reminded Obi-Wan, who felt a small piece of himself die when he thought of asking the Masters such things. “Learning comes in many forms, and there are many different methods by which to educate oneself–”

“Master,” Obi-Wan interrupted, scrubbing at his bright red cheeks. “I understand. Thank you.”

“I hope you will take my lessons to heart. I only seek your best interests.” 

Qui-Gon fell blessedly silent after that final comment, and Obi-Wan let out a small sigh, tentatively hoping he was lucky enough to get off that easily. He wasn’t hungry anymore, but he knew he would need enough strength to complete the physically demanding tasks of the day, so Obi-Wan returned to his breakfast when Qui-Gon did the same. 

Early morning light was just starting to peek through the trees above them when Obi-Wan folded his empty napkin and began to tidy their camp. Qui-Gon, who had been suspiciously quiet through the remainder of their meal, spoke casually to Obi-Wan as he passed him on the way to his tent. 

“Give Jango my regards when you go to see him next. His father is an old friend of mine.”

Mouth slightly ajar, Obi-Wan choked on air as he watched Qui-Gon’s retreating form, and he wondered just how long his Master had kept that particular secret. 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Tumblr: captaindominoes
> 
> Also, in case the hint wasn’t enough, yes I was implying that Qui-Gon and Jaster had a thing.


End file.
